Rey
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Alianza de matrimonio entre Ichima y Karamatsu I. para el reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 6: Rey.


**Día 6: Rey**

Es natural que entre los miembros de la realeza haya matrimonios forzados para asegurar alianzas.

Eso lo sabía Ichima, hija única de los reyes Ichimatsu I y Karami. Ella suspiraba derrotada subiendo al carruaje, rodeada de los guardias que interrumpieron su escape. Partía del reino nekomasia, se dirigían al reino Hurty. Al que pertenecía el recién nombrado rey Karamatsu.

Ella no sabía nada, solo que era mayor de edad.

Ella solo quería huir.

No le gustaba la vida de princesa, menos de reina.

Además estaba enamorada de su caballero con sonrisa de sol. Sí ese iba a ser su final al menos trataría de declararse a su guardia que le acompañaba junto a su familia.

Llegaron al reino.

No había mucha diferencia al suyo, gente pobre y moribunda en la calle. Grandes castillos con guardias solo banderas azules con brillos resplandecían ondeantes alrededor. Mismas que opacaban las huellas de gato de su bandera morada de Nekomasia.

Fueron recibidos por el mayordomo, Choromatsu hasta el comedor real. Donde una gran comida les esperaba pero no el anfitrión, quien estaba encargándose con su jefe de armas, Osomatsu sobre asuntos políticos.

Era genial, una boda y posible guerra juntos. Noticias desagradables para Ichima.

Tras alimentarse, fueron llevados a sus habitaciones respetivas con el privilegio de tener libertad en el castillo.

Libertad limitada para ella.

Mientras paseaba con el caballero, buscaba la manera de poder declararse así como de huir nuevamente. Ambos llegaron a un gran rosal de tonos blancos y rojos. Ella caminó entre los rosales, admirando cada una.

–¿Le gusta my lady? -una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos sobresaltándola, a pesar de no sonar ruda.- Perdone, mi atrevimiento. Soy Karamatsu, el rey de este maravilloso lugar. Supongo, que es mi prometida Ichima.

Ella respondió asistiendo con la cabeza muy a su pesar.

–¿Me permite mostrarle el resto del jardín? -ella acepto sin protestar.

Karamatsu de cabello corto, de gran porte y brillo ante la presencia de todos. Mientras que ella tenía el cabello corto como alborotado. Tenía un carácter sumiso como toda princesa de la época a la que pertenecían. Era eclipsada por él, por sus deberes de princesa.

El caballero que la acompañada decidió dejarlos a solas para que se conozcan. Durante el paseo solo Karamatsu hablaba y preguntaba sin respuesta.

–¿Realmente esto es lo que quieres? -Preguntó deteniéndose a un lado de ella- Lo siento, -paso sus dedos entre cabellos- pero quiero a una reina que me proteja como yo a ella, no a una que se pasee por el palacio. Con permiso.

Tras decir aquellas palabras abandonó a la joven princesa bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Pronto sus padres la esperaban en su alcoba reclamando que ahora su reino estará a merced de todos por la estupidez que realizo. Estaban seguros que ella era la única culpable de aquello.

Fue entonces antes de partir a su reino, entro a los aposentos del rey que observaba por la ventana como el carruaje con horas de llegada estaba por partir.

–My lady… -intentó saludar pero una zapatilla cayó en su cara.

–¡Tú idiota! -Ella lo sostuvo del cuello sacudiéndole- ¡No solo he tenido que soportar la noticia de ser prometida a un rey idiota, ahora debo afrontar de ser rechazada por el rey idiota! -le dio un golpe al estómago.- ¡Por ti no pude estar con mi amado Jyushimatsu!

Ella lo aventó al piso a patearle la cabeza.

–¡Ahora vístete que nos vamos a casar! -Lo tomó del tobillo arrastrando al rey por todo el castillo.

XxX

Frente a un altar con trajes blancos; Karamatsu con una camisa de rey blanco y medias negras, botas y capa blanca. El cabello cortado ya que se manchó de la sangre que le brotó por los golpes que Ichima le propino. Su nueva esposa, tenía un vestido blanco ancho, con una bata negra abierto de forma triangular que mostraba el faldón blanco. Así como una pashmina lila de cera.

Se casaron.

Karamatsu amo la verdadera naturaleza de Ichima.

XxX

El 6 de Octubre del siglo XV. La reina Ichima caminaba en el rosal del primer encuentro para dar su despedida a su amado que murió en guerra.

Nunca pudo decirle lo mucho que amaba.

Y es que con el tiempo, aprendió a querer a su compañero de vida hasta amarlo junto a la llegada de sus gemelos Karamatsu II e Ichimatsu II.

Durante todo el tiempo solo se comportaba hostil con él, nunca mostró pruebas de cariño salvo en la cama mientras tenían sexo.

Sus sentimientos eran fuertes por eso hasta el final defendió el cadáver de su amado rey con la espada de este hasta que el ejército invasor fue derrotado.

Ahora él y ella lucían los mismos trajes que llevaron el día de su boda pero en negro.

* * *

 ** _Fue mi cumple por eso no lo publique a tiempo_**


End file.
